1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic transfer of data between software programs and more specifically to engineering software programs.
2. Prior Art
Presently, the transfer of data between software programs has been facilitated by the use of file conversion type software programs. However, file conversion software can not dynamically link programs together and require data format conversion between related software programs. The software of the present invention is designated with the trademark Zerget Circuit which derives its name and attributes from an ancient Hebrew word which means a crown, a frame, or a molding that draws all things into one. This invention involves the automatic sharing and transfer of data between the connected software programs in the Zerget Circuit to allow the connected software programs to perform as one.
Engineering software typically determines specific attributes for a given piece of process equipment. For example, a valve used to control the flow in a process system may require several software programs to be fully specified. One software program may be used to determine the flow that the valve is required to control. Another software program would then size the internal orifice size of the valve and determine the size and type of the actuator required. And, another software program would be used to specify the necessary materials of construction, and estimate the valve cost. The Zerget Circuit provides a means for capturing and transferring data between associated software programs that can utilize, modify, and update the attributes of the subject matter being specified. This enables all of the connected software programs within the Zerget Circuit to perform as one cohesive unit. The Zerget Circuit would also provide a common summary of all attributes assigned to the item being specified for accurate documentation and data communication.